


【仏英】龙蛋的孵化方法

by qm_aq



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qm_aq/pseuds/qm_aq
Summary: 游侠法x法师英
Relationships: Dover - Relationship, England/France (Hetalia), 仏英 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【仏英】龙蛋的孵化方法

“嘿小亚瑟，看看哥哥我这次找到了什么好东西？”一脸健气的男人冲着森林中的小屋喊道，迎接他的却是「啪」一声的关窗声。  
“你可真无情，只是不小心弄脏了你的炼药台，有必要记仇到现在吗。”游侠不满地嘟囔道，紧接着又是第二扇窗子上锁的声音。  
“哥哥我把刚刚的响声当做你对我的欢迎礼炮了——”游侠故意拖长了声线，对面干脆不再回应，只有汩汩从烟囱冒出的水蒸气显示出屋内确实有人。  
心情大好的游侠吹了声口哨，刚准备前行时手中的缰绳向后溜了些，弗朗西斯回头，如果马能做出表情，想必现在他的老伙计脸上充满了惊恐。  
“马厩里有柔软的干草，还有新鲜的山泉水，前些天你跟着我受了那么多苦，回家后该好好歇歇了，确定不要过去吗？”弗朗西斯干脆松了手，然后指了指小屋旁的建筑，驮着行李的马儿立刻向后退了几步，倚在树旁再也不愿挪动。  
“你不愿过去就算了，不要乱……”弗朗西斯一边交代着一边向前走着，结果话还没说完，身体突然向下坠落。长期在外行走对危险有了本能反应，手比脑子快的行动使得他感激得抬头看着插在土壁上的匕首，然后借力重新爬回到了地面上。  
回家的喜悦让他暂时忘了他的恋人是名法师，而且是名正在生气的资深法师，后果之一就是小屋前的路突然崩塌，只剩下一道道深深的沟壑。冷静了一会儿弗兰西斯蹲了下来，试着用刀鞘敲击前面的路。  
亚瑟在气极时总会使出一些弗朗西斯见过的招数，弗朗西斯称这种行为为恋人间的情趣——尽管在大部分人眼中不觉得这种具有毁灭目的的行为叫做「情趣」，重复多次后他已经懂了该怎么破解。  
这次亚瑟用的还是幻术，眼前看似无路，实际上路就隐藏在其中，刚刚弗朗西斯差点坠入的「深渊」可能只是一人多高的坑。不过弗朗西斯无法确定布置这些时他的恋人是否被酒精冲昏了头脑，本着对性命负责的态度，他还是小心翼翼探索着地面，一点一点挪到了小屋前。  
在踏上屋前的地毯时身后恢复成了平坦的草地，这时马儿才驮着叮叮当当的随身物品悠哉悠哉踱到了马厩里。弗朗西斯叹了口气，将马儿身上的东西全部卸了下来，之后才进了门。  
如同预想的那样，亚瑟锁了全部的窗，却留下了后门，所以弗朗西斯能够毫无阻碍地进到屋内。  
客厅里没人，只有坩埚里咕噜咕噜冒着的泡泡和噼里啪啦的木柴声，弗朗西斯将行李放在了桌上时背后终于传来了脚步声。弗朗西斯想给恋人一个久违的拥抱，果不其然地被对方躲开了，接下来的几秒钟很清晰地看到了对方从面无表情到眼中闪过一丝惊愕，最后停留在了眉头紧锁上。  
“波诺弗瓦先生，如果你指的「好东西」是这个，我只能提醒你为了胎儿的健康，要改掉平时的坏习惯，然后祝你当单亲母亲愉快了，我不会帮你寻找孩子的父亲的。”亚瑟试图扬起眉毛做出和平时一样的嘲讽表情，却将眉间的沟壑挤得更深。  
“嗯？”弗朗西斯随着亚瑟的视线移到了自己身上，这才恍然大悟。  
“原来你指的是这个。”弗兰西斯坐下后拍了拍圆润的「肚子」。“哥哥我就算有了，也只可能是小亚瑟你的，你得负全部责任。”之后抬起头饶有兴趣地欣赏着恨不得撕碎自己的恋人。  
“我从没……怎么可能！”不知是由于羞愧还是恼怒，亚瑟的脸已经红到了耳根。  
“哈哈哈哈不逗你了。”弗朗西斯在亚瑟搓起火球前将肚前的东西掏了出来。“门外的情况你也是知道的，哥哥我怕它碎了所以放在了胸口，不知道什么时候掉到下面去了，还好被被腰带拦住了。”  
“你以为我会对你带回来的东西感兴……”习惯性的反驳还没说完，亚瑟的目光已经完全被桌上的东西吸引了。  
“这是我和流浪商人喝完酒后他们送我的，我不太懂它的价值，所以带回来给你看看。”  
“你这么随意的对待它，碎了怎么办！”  
“你说它真的是……那种生物吗？”弗朗西斯咽下了想反驳的冲动，将注意力和亚瑟的放在了一起。  
“那天晚上你们喝得究竟有多醉，竟然把它当做复活节彩蛋画成这样。上面的涂料根本擦不掉，看不到花纹所以无法确定它的具体品种，不过我敢肯定这枚蛋就是龙蛋。”亚瑟拿了块湿抹布擦着蛋，上面花花绿绿的痕迹丝毫没有掉色的意思，亚瑟只能选择放弃。  
“它这么大怎么可能是龙蛋？我还以为可能是鸵鸟蛋之类的。”弗朗西斯比划了一下，是在没法将眼前这枚蛋和雪山顶上见过的那头联系起来。  
“也有一些罕见的小型龙，这枚蛋可能就是它们的。刚刚我检查过了，它有破壳的可能性，所以要好好照料它，不过该怎么孵化呢，我记得有本书里讲过……”亚瑟将龙蛋小心翼翼地放到了坐垫上，立刻起身钻进了书房。  
“带你回来是为了讨好小亚瑟的，为什么你直接夺走了我的家庭地位。”弗朗西斯心酸地敲了敲蛋壳，下一秒就迎来了一阵咆哮。  
“混蛋，你离它远点！”

自从回到家后弗朗西斯承包了所有家务，亚瑟的精力全部用在了那枚蛋上，根本没有时间做别的。不过这正合了弗朗西斯的意，从早餐到晚餐必有一道以蛋作为主角的菜，几天下来甚至没重样。  
亚瑟不知道从哪本书看到了孵蛋时需要保持恒温，所以织了个兜将龙蛋捂在了胸前，除了洗澡外一刻也不离身，晚上他俩的距离看上去很近，实际上隔了一颗蛋那么大的鸿沟。  
弗朗西斯在心底对写书的人吐槽了一万遍，但表面上还是做出一副宽容大度善解人意的样子。  
“你看你一直抱着它多累啊，要不要找只鸡来孵？”弗朗西斯问道。  
“就算是火鸡也没法孵这么大的蛋。”亚瑟不耐烦地回答道。  
“那么就找条狗，或者羊，实在不行我的马……”  
“……”亚瑟用眼神堵住了弗朗西斯的话，弗朗西斯也意识到一般的哺乳动物根本不具备孵蛋这种本领，于是只能换种解决思路。  
“法术的供能不是更稳定吗？”  
“我要凭我自己的本事孵出来，不然它就不亲我了。”亚瑟抱着蛋转了个身，彻底切断了和弗朗西斯的交流。  
弗朗西斯觉得自己的暗示够明显了，亚瑟竟然像没听懂般直接无视了自己，不愿强迫他的弗朗西斯只得也翻了个身呆呆看着窗外。长夜漫漫佳人在侧，竟然又找到了单身时的孤寂感。  
在躺了不知多长时间后弗朗西斯还是毫无睡意，正准备起身喝水时身边传来了悉悉索索的声音。  
“混蛋你睡着了吗？”  
“没有，哥哥我一直睁着眼，所以清醒得很。”弗朗西斯精神一振，所以立马答道。  
“那么立刻闭上眼快点睡。”亚瑟没好气地回道。  
弗朗西斯感觉更加悲愤了，躺平后准备阖眼，不想刚闭上便被两片柔软的东西覆住了双唇，热血瞬间冲上了头脑，于是抬起双臂将跨坐在自己身上的人狠狠揉至胸前。弗朗西斯还记得上次自己是因为什么被赶出家门的，所以这次动作轻柔了很多，亚瑟也不再推搡，勾住了弗朗西斯的脖子翻滚至了下面。  
正当衣物完全褪去之时，亚瑟突然推开了身上的人。  
“你有没有听到什么声音？”亚瑟警觉地问道。  
“哥哥我眼前只有你，哪有时间注意其他的事。”弗朗西斯轻抚着恋人红透了的脸颊，在上面补了一个吻。  
“现在好像没了……”弗兰西斯吞下了亚瑟最后一个尾音，继续开拓着很久未巡视的领地。  
「啪——」  
突如其来的声音让两个人顿时停止了动作，亚瑟干脆地推开弗朗西斯看向了床边，正好迎上了一双从壳里探出来的湿漉漉的眼睛。

“爸爸，我是怎么来的？”拥有着毛茸茸金发的小鬼趴在亚瑟腿上，一脸天真地问道。亚瑟实在没法将「喝酒送的」这几个字说出口，于是将难题甩给了正在做饭的弗朗西斯。  
“问你爹去。”  
“我爹说我是通过交尾来的，是不是像是我出生那天……”  
“混蛋！你教了孩子一堆什么乱七八糟的东西！”亚瑟飞快捂住了小鬼的嘴。  
“孩子已经看到了，我总不可能把那种行为解释为黑夜中互相取暖吧，万一他模仿怎么办？”弗朗西斯淡定地将鸡肉翻了个面，继续烹饪着手上的东西。  
当小龙孵化出来的那刻亚瑟终于懂了它是头什么龙，它的学名应该叫「幻龙」，能够模仿看到的东西幻化成相应的样子，通过变形混迹于人类当中，是种极其罕见并且珍贵的龙，所以体型通常不会很大。动物都有把看到的第一个人当做母亲的天性，所以看到交缠在一起的两人后它明显犹豫了一下，然后才选择了自己的模样，现在看上去就两人的亲生骨肉般融合了双方相貌上的优点。  
“以后有关孩子的教育问题我来负责，你不要插手！”亚瑟警告道。  
“你教育孩子？噗呲。”弗朗西斯没有忍住，迎接他的是凭空出现在半空中的一桶水。  
当初就不该把龙蛋带回家。波诺弗瓦先生觉得自己亲手断送了下半生的幸福。

END.


End file.
